Songbird
by xMeggyPopx
Summary: Gabriella's Mother Died, Her Father Blamed Her, She Was Forced To Move In With The Bolton Family.What Happens When She Falls For Troy Bolton? Will She Be Able To Tell Him About Her Past? Changed My Pen Name Used To Be VanessaHudgens11011. Read And Reveiw
1. Summary

**Songbird**

**By xMeggyPopx**

_Gabriella lived a normal life…NOT… Her mother died when she was 15, leaving her with her father. Gabriella, now 17 years old is getting along fine at Pacific High, she has her friends, everything she needs right? Well that's what she thought until her father is sent to jail. Gabriella was sent to live with her mother's best friend and her family. The family including Troy Bolton. Little did Gabriella know that one person is going to change her life. But was that change for the better? Or for the worst? Find out in "Songbird" TXG_


	2. Chapter 1

**Heyy! First Chapter! Yay! Ok It's Probably Not Gonna Be Any Good But Please Review Anyways. I'll Update After 5 Reviews Ok? Thanks For Reading!**

_**Gabriella Pov**_

**Bolton Residence September 4th 2010**

Hi. I'm Gabriella Montez, and everything was going great for me until last year.

My mom died in a really bad car accident, I was 15

She was on her way to pick me up from cross country practice because I didn't want to walk home in the rain. I should've just sucked it up and walked, then my mom would still be here and I wouldn't be where I am now.

I found out about her death when after an hour of waiting the rain let up so I walked home. I came home to find my dad sitting on the couch with a police officer, crying. He never cried so I knew something had to be really wrong. That's when I found out about my mom.

After my dad and I had both calmed down and the police officer left, I think his name was Earl or something. I can't remember. Anyway, my dad got really mad, and I mean REALLY , I've never seen him like that. All of a sudden he just started screaming at me, telling me it was my fault. I couldn't believe it.

**Montez Residence September 20th 2008**

"_YOU KILLED HER! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" he screamed, almost bursting my eardrums. "daddy please, your scaring me, I-I didn't mean to…" I stammered backing away slowly with tears streaming down my face. "GET OUT OF MY FUCKING SIGHT! I HATE YOU" those three words burned into my mind. If you x-rayed my brain you would find those three words imprinted on it. Those three words are what started what I like or dislike to call __My Life In Hell_

**Bolton Residence September 4th 2010**

After a few weeks of screaming and drinking he got worse. He started beating me, I had to hide the bruises with makeup and I wore jeans and long sleeved shirts almost all the time. But one night changed everything, I'd never be the same again.

**Montez Residence August 4th 2010**

"_Gaberilla…get yo ass ova her" my father said drunkly, stumbling over his words, barely getting them out._

_I slowly walked over to him, I hated being around him when he was drunk, well I hated being around him when he was sober, but him drunk was way worse. "Yes dad?" dad pssh, my dad is gone, this man is not my loving dad, he a careless abusive jerk._

"_Come sit on daddy's lap, princess" he coaxed. Uh Oh. Something isn't right. I just know it._

_I slowly moved closer to him inch by inch, honestly I didn't want to, I'm scared to death_

_Out of nowhere he grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap, he started kissing my neck, I tried to move away but he grabbed my wrists and held me down. I cried out in fear and he slapped me, "shut up and take it, your gonna give me what I want whether u like it or not! Do you understand me?" he yelled and I looked down with tears streaming down my face. "I said do you understand me?" he screamed louder, he face nearly beat red with anger, I didn't look up but I nodded slowly trying to contain my sobs._

**Bolton Residence September 4th 2010**

I shivered with a mixture of fear and disgust at the memory but I couldn't seem to get it out of my mind.

**Montez Residence August 4th 2010**

"_Shut up bitch just shut up!" he screamed at me as he had me pinned down on the bed. I tried franticly to get out of his grasp but he was too strong. He pinned me to the ground with one arm almost crushing me and the other quickly and carelessly removing my clothes._

_All of a sudden I froze in shock and fear as I felt his fingers penetrate me. I screamed and squirmed to get away and he punched me so hard that I blacked out._

_I woke up what seemed to be about 3 hours later, I found myself lying on my bed naked and I felt a shooting pain between my legs, I looked down to see blood covering my upper thighs and the sheets that covered my nude body, only one thing went through my mind. My Father Raped Me._

**Bolton Residence September 4th 2010**

Tears came down my cheeks as a thought about it

**Montez Residence August 5th 2010**

_All I did that night was cry, I eventually fell asleep around 4am, I woke up around 7, I got dressed in my pajamas because anything else would hurt to much, I walked around the house checking to see if my father was there._

_He wasn't._

_I sat on the big couch in the living room and my gaze dropped down to the coffee table in front of me and saw the keys to my car and I looked over to the door and back to the table. I Need To Get Out Of Here, I Need To Get Out Of Here, that's the only thing that went through my mind. What if he comes back. I need to get out of here. I grabbed my keys and walked out the door as fast as I could trying to keep the pain to a minimum._

_I made my way to the car, I opened the door cautiously, as though if I made the slightest sound he'd show up again, I eventually got into the car carefully, trying not to cause more pain, I put the key in the ignition and turned the car on, the radio started blasting and I about jumped out of the car, I turned off the radio and drove down the road when I suddenly passed my father's car and I saw him, I saw the man who raped me and I broke down. I sped up and drove furiously to the police station._

**Santa Fe Police Station August 5th 2010**

_I pulled into the parking lot of the police station and killed the engine. I speed walked into the police station and walked up to the front desk. The man at the desk looked up at me and I recognized him as the officer that was at the house when I learned of my mother's death._

_He looked at me with concern in his eyes and he stood "Gabriella? Are you ok?" he asked in a soft voice. I shook my head and looked at the ground. "what happened?" he asked again with concern coating his every word. " I was raped" I said in a whisper, barely audible._

**Bolton Residence September 4th 2010**

I took in a deep, shaky breath as I tried to clear my mind and wipe the tears from my red eyes, swollen from crying.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" a loud, stubborn voice said behind me, knocking every thought out of my head, a voice I have come to know as Troy Bolton's.

"why do you even care Bolton?" I said without looking up, my hurt and anger coating my every word.

"I don't" he said smugly, he had his arrogant grin on his face, I could tell by the sound of his voice. "So suck it up and get over it 'cause no one cares" he words were like venom, slowly killing any happiness I had in me at all, but he was right, no one cared, no one at all.

As I felt his presence still behind me I began to wonder what the hell my mother was thinking when she decided that if anything happened to her and dad that I was to be sent here. Even more, I wanted to know why she never told me, why I had to find out in a court room.

**Santa Fe Court August 20th 2010**

_I felt a wave of relief flood over me as I watched my 'father' be taken away in handcuffs by a policeman, I wasn't happy though, I was alone, I was relieved that he couldn't hurt me anymore but I wasn't happy. I don't think I'll ever be happy, at least not really._

_A very large African American man walked up to me, more like waddled over to me wearing a black suit, wow that's a lot of black fabric._

"_Miss Montez?" he finally spoke, his voice as big as he was, it suited him._

"_yes" I said in a soft voice, barely above a whisper._

"_We found your mothers will, it said if anything happened to your father or her, that you were to go live with her best friend, Lucille Bolton. We've contacted Lucille and she said they would be happy to have you._

"_They?" I questioned, still trying to get a grip on the fact I was being uprooted and forced to live with someone I don't know_

"_She has a husband and a son"_

"_Oh" I said trying to picture them, wait. What if the son is some annoying seven year old that never shuts up. Just what I needed, more stress_

**Bolton Residence September 4th 2010**

Right now I would've rather had an annoying seven year old rather than this asshole.

**Troy Pov**

**Bolton Residence September 4th 2010**

Ok I'm officially pissed off. That Gabriella bitch is always whining and crying about something and I'm sick of it. Why doesn't she just go back where she came from? Why did she leave in the first place? Is my mom out of her fucking mind? Why did she let this bitch come live with us? She better stay out of my fucking way. I thought she was kinda hot at first but she didn't even say to words to me when I took time out of my life to go and pick her ass up from the airport, biggest mistake of my life.

**Albuquerque Airport August 25th 2010**

_I walked in the airport at about3:30 in the afternoon, there weren't that many people there though. Ok so who am I looking for? Gabriella something, right, fuck why wasn't I paying attention when my mom told me what she looked like._

"_Troy?" I heard a small voice ask behind me. I turned around to find a beautiful young Latina standing in front of me. Her hair fell just past her shoulders, it was a dark chocolate color, it matched her eyes, wait… why the hell did I notice that?_

"_Umm Yeah?" I said stupidly. 'Umm Yeah?' that's the best I could come up with? Stupid, stupid Troy!_

"_Um, I'm Gabriella. I'm supposed to be going with you" she said in a shy voice. Why did she look so afraid of me? And more important… why did I care so much?_

_**Gabriella Pov**_

**Bolton Residence September 4****th**** 2010**

Why does he hate me so much? Did I do something to make him hate me that much? All he ever does it try to hurt me. What I don't understand is really, why is it that even though he doesn't like me, I want to get closer to him?

**Ugh I totally hate myself for getting this out so late. My comp crashed and I had to get this fixed and then it only saved half my file and then I couldn't think anymore! I'm so sorry! The next one will be longer I promise! Please read and review! I know it's probably asking a lot but I want 10 reviews on this chapter please! That might give me inspiration to hurry up on the next chapter hint hint hint ;) lol. I was so grateful for all the reviews I got on my summary! Thanks guys! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I Am Sooo Sorry I Haven't Updated In Forever! But I Have A Reason! My Computer Crashed And I Lost Everything! But Now I'm Going To Try And Update More. By The Way If Anyone Has Any Ideas For My Story Please Message Me Because I Could Use All The Help I Can Get Lol. Please Don't Hate Me For Making You Wait So Long! And I Hope I Didn't Cause Anyone To Abandon The Story! I Really Want At Least 11 Comments All Together I Hope That's Not Asking Too Much. Please Review!**

**You don't know how it feels**

**To be outside the crowd**

**You don't know what it's like**

**To be left out**

**And you don't know how it feels**

**To be your own best friend on the outside looking in**

**On The Outside Looking In- Jordan Pruitt**

"_YOU KILLED HER! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

"_daddy please, your scaring me, I-I didn't mean to…"_

"_GET OUT OF MY FUCKING SIGHT! I HATE YOU"_

**Bolton Residence September 5th 2010**

**Gabriella Pov**

"No… No…. No!" I moaned in my sleep, tossing and turning as I did so. "I didn't mean to…"

"_Gabriella…." a woman's voice entered my dreams, it sounded familiar but I couldn't think of who's voice it was_

"_Gabriella…." I heard the voice again_

"Gabriella" the female voice spoke again softly and began shaking me, shaking me out of the nightmare, my eyes opened to find Lucille sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Good morning sunshine" she smiled at me, her blue green eyes glistened with happiness, whenever I saw her she always looked so happy, I don't understand that, how can someone always be happy?

"Mmm Morning?" I asked sleepily, finding it hard to believe it was already morning, I was up most of the night because of the nightmares.

"Yes sweetie it's morning, you need to get ready, it's the first day of school" she said rather perkily.

"Oh great" I thought, "a new school, new people, I get to be the outcast… woo hoo"

"Okay, I'll get dressed and be down shortly" I told her, putting on a fake smile.

"Okay sweetie, I'll see you in a bit" she said, and with that she walked out of the room and closed the door.

Okay…. Now….. What To Wear?

**Troy Pov**

"Troy…" a soft voice said, bringing me out of my slumber. "Troy…" I heard it again and I through my pillow in the direction of the voice, I want to sleep. "Troy David Alexander Bolton!" the voice snapped suddenly, Shit

"Mmmmmm" I groaned lifting myself out of bed

"Troy I need you to do something for me today at school, okay?" my mom asked me. Oh no… this can only mean one thing…

"I need you to show Gabriella around the school, maybe introduce her to some of your friends? So she can have someone to hang out with?" Fuck.

"Fine, whatever" I said plainly and walked over to my closet.

"Thank you Troy" she smiled "Breakfast is downstairs when your finished getting ready" and with that she left my room. I walked over to my closet looking for something to wear.

**Gabriella Pov**

I walked into the kitchen wearing my favorite skinny jeans and a flowing navy blue tank top, my white and gold ballet flats and my cubic zirconium studs, I woke up a little late so I just left my hair in its natural soft banana curls, I didn't put on a lot of makeup this morning, I decided not to over do it with my makeup just a subtle foundation with a little eyeliner and mascara and a clear lip gloss. I wore my silver "Live, Love, Laugh" bracelets on my wrists which matches the silver bow on my shirt **(Outfit In Profile).** I thought I looked nice, hopefully Troy thinks so, wait…. I did not just think that… why do I care what he thinks? He's an asshole. I grabbed my newsprint purse and when downstairs to find Lucille and Troy already down there.

"Gabriella!" Lucille shrieked, "You look beautiful, don't you agree Troy?" she asked, casting a look over to the kitchen table, where Troy was leaning. "mhm whatever" he mumbled without looking up

"Don't be rude Troy, I think she looks lovely" Lucille scolded and Troy looked over to me. "Troy you're driving Gabriella to school today" Lucille added but Troy wasn't paying attention, he was staring at me, but why was he? "Huh?" he asked and cast a look over to Lucille, "Your father and I have to go to work now and we wont have time to drop her off, so she's going with you"

"Fine" mumbled and looked over to me, "Just don't bug me or any of my friends, got it? Good, now lets go" and with that he got up, glanced over at me and walked out the door, I grabbed my bag and followed him out to his car.

"Get in the back, Chad's sitting in the front" he scowled

"Who's Chad?" I asked curiously

"A friend of mine" he said kind of annoyed

"A friend of your's? Wow man I thought we were more then that but fine" an unfamiliar voice spoke jokingly from behind me, I turned to see the owner of the voice and came upon a very tall African American boy with a very big very untamed afro, and by his side was a shorter, darker girl with chin length black hair, Chad had his arm wrapped around her waist so I assumed they were dating, I softly smiled at them and Taylor must've noticed because she smiled back..

"Damn, you make it sound like we're married" Troy joked back.

"Nahh sorry man, Taylor's just a little bit hotter than you" Chad said with a laugh, Taylor and Troy started laughing with him.

"Troy who's this?" she said, referring to me.

"Oh, that's Gabriella" Troy mumbled

"Oh, well hi Gabriella!" she greeted smiling and walking over to me, "I'm Taylor McKessie, and this is Chad Danforth" she looked nodded towards Chad.

"Hey" I smiled, she seems nice

"Well we better get going, we don't wanna be late for Darbus." Troy said cringing.

"Damn straight" Chad laughed "You know how she is when someone is late"

"Who's 'Darbus' ?" I asked quietly

"Only the worst teacher at East High, don't get on her bad side, it won't be good" Chad warned me

"She's not gonna like, eat me is she?" I asked dumbly and Chad laughed

"She might" he laughed and I looked up at him "I think I'm gonna like you Ella"

"Ella?" I asked

"Gabriella is too long, so I'm renaming you Ella" Chad said smiling, and he got in the car

"Oh my gosh! You should sit with us at lunch, the gang will love you!" Taylor squealed excitedly.

"Umm ok? Who's 'The Gang' " I asked

"Well there's Troy, Chad, Me, Ryan, Martha, Kelsi, Jason, And Zeke, and now you!" Taylor squealed again

"Sounds great" I smiled, then out of the corner of my eye I noticed something, Troy was staring at me and smiling. What's going on?

**Troy Pov**

_Damn she's so confused it's almost cute_

I smiled a small smile at Gabriella through the rear view mirror as I started to pull out of the driveway

"Oh my god, she's seriously living with you? You're so fucking lucky!" Chad said in a hushed tone to me pulling me out of my thoughts as I was pulling out of the driveway.

"And why would I be lucky exactly?" I asked him in a dry voice.

"She's fucking hot! That's why!" he whisper yelled.

"First, shut up, and second, you have a girlfriend" I said in a more annoyed tone

"First, I know I have a girlfriend. Second, you don't have a girlfriend. Third you didn't deny that she was hot. And fourth you like her." Chad told me with a sly smile on his face.

"I Don't Like Her!" I about yelled at him.

"You so do like her, if you didn't you wouldn't be getting all defensive and pissed off" Chad said, still smirking at me.

"I'm Not Being Defensive And I Don't Like Her!" I said on the verge of yelling.

He looked back to the girls who were laughing about something and he turned back and faced forward, "Fine, fine, Gabriella sure has a cute laugh doesn't she?" he asked quickly.

I smiled a little "Yeah she really.." I started and then looked over to Chad who was grinning his ass off "Shut up" I said slightly embarrassed and looked back to the road.

"I knew it, you like her" he said, sounding awfully proud of himself. "This is gonna be fun" oh no, this can't be good.

**Gabriella Pov**

**East High School September 5th 2010**

Oh my god! This school is so big. I just got my schedule, I'm gonna end up getting lost for sure. I looked down to my schedule, Ms. Darbus room 207. Where the fuck is that?

"It's up the stairs down the hall and it's the third door on the left with the big 207 on it" I heard from right behind me, I looked behind me to find

Troy standing right behind me. And I looked up at him "we're in the same homeroom so just follow me" and with that he started walking away, so I followed.

When I got into the classroom and found a seat a middle aged woman with grey-blonde hair in a messy bun and a rather extravagant outfit stepped into the room and everyone automatically stopped talking and looked forward.

"Welcome my young thespians to yet another glorious year at East High School" is this chick for real? "I recognize _almost_ all of you" she said as she walked towards my desk, "and who might you be?"

"um, I'm Gabriella Montez, I'm new here" I said shyly.

"Ah, well welcome to East High miss Montez, seeing as you are a new student I am to assign you a 'buddy' to show you to your classes and help you get to know the school" she looked over to Taylor and smiled. "Ah, miss Mckessie, would you be kind enough to show Gabriella around today?"

"Absolutely Ms. Darbus" Taylor smiled brightly

A few minutes passed a the bell rang, announcing the end of homeroom. Within seconds Taylor was by my side with her schedule in her hand. "ok since today's the first day its pretty much just 1 big free period, new students can go to their classes just to find out where they are and what the teachers are like but you've got me, so I can show you where the classrooms are and explain what the teachers are _really _like" she giggled. "but other than that I can get to know you better and introduce you to the gang, I think they'll really like you"

"Ok sounds great" I said smiling.

**Troy Pov**

"Dude I haven't seen Taylor since homeroom" Chad said for about the 500th time today.

"She's showing Gabriella around, remember? Look there they are now" I said pointing to the girls walking into the cafeteria.

"Finally! Taylor! Ella! Over here!" Chad yelled from across the caf.

The girls must of heard him, because they came running over to us, well Taylor was running, Gabriella was being dragged along.

"So you ladies been having fun?" Chad asked as he put his arm around Taylor.

"You bet!" Taylor said giddily

"This school is huge, and there's so much going on around here, so many clubs" I said looking around the cafeteria.

"School clubs and sports are what East High's all about" Chad said looking over to her. "Were you in any clubs at your old school?"

Right when he asked her that her head snapped up to him and her eyes darkened. What's that all about?

"Um, cross country" she said in a small voice and then sat down at the table. What's wrong with her? Everyone else sat down and there was only one seat left…next to Gabriella…oh I wonder who planned this *cough* Chad *cough*. I sat down next to Gabriella who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Gabriella? Are you okay?" Taylor asked in a soft tone as she gently touched Gabriella's shoulder, which about made her jump out of her skin, something isn't right. "Whoa Gabi, calm down I just wanted to know if you wanted me to introduce you to the gang?"

"Sorry, um, sure I'd love to meet them" she smiled softly

"Ok!" Taylor smiled big.

**Gabriella Pov**

"Ok so this is Zeke" she said pointing to a dark skinned boy with short black hair, he looked like he was a little taller than Troy. "he's on the basketball team with Troy and Chad, and he's an awesome chef!" Taylor giggled

I smiled at him, trying to be polite

Before he could respond Taylor went onto the next person, and the next, and the next, and… I think u get the picture. everyone seemed so nice.

All of a sudden I heard someone scream, I turned my head only to see a bleach blonde girl wearing a hot pink lizard skin skirt with matching pink boots and a white and pink top **(The Outfit She Wore In The Beginning Of Hsm 3) **speed walking to the table looking super pissed. She walked right up to me and gave me a death glare.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she screeched right in my face

"I, um, I-I d-don't know?" I stuttered and looked to Taylor

"Don't worry sweetie. You're not doing anything wrong" Taylor said gently and then she turned to the girl in pink. "Sharpay leave her alone, she didn't do anything to you." Taylor said venomously to Sharpay.

"She's new, and she's a freak, she shouldn't be sitting with basketball players! Especially not Troy!" she yelled again. God this chick has some powerful lungs, and why does she care if I sit with Troy?

"Look Sharpay, she's not a freak and we invited her to sit with us, but I don't recall asking you to join us" Troy suddenly spoke, defending me, wow. "And why wouldn't she be allowed to sit with me?" Troy asked her.

"Because you're mine!" she shrieked.

"No I'm not Sharpay and I never will be, I've been telling u that since 4th grade, now go away so we can eat in peace!" he said on the verge of yelling.

'UGH! Whatever! I'm not finished with you Troy Bolton, You either Freak!" she shouted and then stalked off. Leaving me there in shock of what just happened.

"Are you ok?" I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked over and saw that Troy was staring at me.

"I, um, yeah, but, would anyone like to explain to me what just happened?" I asked confused

Taylor sighed. "That's Sharpay Evans, the ice queen of East High, who has a very unhealthy obsession with Troy, she has since we were kids"

I suddenly felt a pang of jealousy, but I shook it off "Has she always been so… pink?" everyone started laughing

"Oh yes, even her locker is pink, she had her dad pay the school to let her paint the locker pink, she's a pink freak" Chad said with a laugh

"Is there any special reason that she hates my guts?" I asked curiously

"She's mean to everyone, don't take it personally," Taylor explained

**Troy Pov**

I kind of felt bad for Gabriella after Sharpay freaked out on her. She looked so scared and hurt. UGH! Why do I even care? This is all so fucking confusing, I've never felt like this about someone before, actually caring isn't really my thing, it's weird, I have no idea what's wrong with her, but I plan on finding out.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I Was So Happy With The Reviews I Got! You Guys Are The Reason I Write! Hope You Guys Like This Chapter! Much Love! P.S Mad Props To I-Fizzy She Helped So Much With Ideas For This Story So The Next Few Chapters Are So Dedicated To Her =] Please Read & Review!**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing But My Imagination (:**

**Did It Hurt?**

**When You Fell, From Heaven**

**Did It Hurt, Just To Know,**

**I Was Right Here Waitin'**

**Did You Know? Did You Know?**

**It Was Love,**

**From The First Time We, Touched**

**Did It Hurt- NeverShoutNever!**

**Bolton Residence September 6th 2010**

**Gabriella Pov**

"_YOU KILLED HER! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

"_daddy please, your scaring me, I-I didn't mean to…"_

"_GET OUT OF MY FUCKING SIGHT! I HATE YOU"_

"NO!" I screamed and jolted up into a sitting position on my bed. _Are these nightmares ever going to end? _I looked over to my alarm clock and noticed I had about a half an hour before I was supposed to get up, I wasn't going to be able to fall back to sleep anyway so I figured I'd get up and get ready early. I got up from my bed and stretched before I walked over to the closet and picked out an aqua short sleeved top with a slightly plunging neckline, a pair of jean capri pants, and teal blue wedge heels **(Outfit In Profile)**,and laid them on my bed. I walked into the bathroom and hopped in the shower. The hot water on my skin somewhat soothed me as I began to wash my hair.

**Troy Pov**

I heard a scream and bolted up from my bed and ran to find the source of the scream, I peeked into Gabriella's room to find her sitting up in bed with tears in her eyes, just as I was about to walk into her room to make sure she was alright she got up from her bed and made her way to the closet, she seemed fine now but I'll make sure I ask about it later, I walked back to my room noticing the time, knowing I wouldn't be able to fall asleep again I walked into my bathroom and jumped in the shower.

After I showered I changed into a pair of faded blue jeans, a red and white shirt and my converse and went downstairs to find Gabriella and my mom talking at the kitchen table, my mom with a concerned look on her face and her hand on Gabriella's shoulder, I cleared my throat and they both looked up at me, I could see in her eyes that Gabriella had been crying.

"Um am I interrupting something?" I asked looking over to my mom who had now stood up.

"Nothing Troy, just girl talk" she sent a soft smile towards Gabriella, "Now eat up you two have to get to school soon, you're dad has already left, saying something about looking over plays" she told me as she set down a plate of pancakes for me and Gabriella.

After breakfast Gabriella and I walked out to my car and I figured now would be as good a time as any to ask her why she screamed.

"Um Brie can I ask you something?" I asked and she turned to look at me and smiled.

"Sure, I don't see why not" she answered and got in the passenger side of the car and I climbed in the drivers side.

"Well um, I heard you scream earlier, and when I went to see why I saw you crying, what happened?" I asked cautiously, not wanting to upset her again.

"Um just a nightmare, no big deal" she said trying to form a smile, but somehow couldn't, I could tell she was hiding something, but not wanting to push her I dropped the subject.

"Ok, just wondering" I said and she sighed, probably glad that I didn't make her go into more detail.

**East High School September 6th 2010**

After we got to school we met up with Chad and Taylor, Brie and Taylor got caught up in girl talk and me and Chad struck up a conversation.

"So did you hear about Jake Crayton?" Chad asked me as I was getting some books out of my locker.

"No, what about him?" I asked uninterested, I really didn't care, Jake Crayton is the captain of the football team and he won't let anyone forget it, his parents are super rich, I'm pretty sure that's the only reason he's captain because he sucks, he constantly fumbles, I don't know how long it's been since East High won a football game, But that doesn't stop Jake from showing off, and fucking everything with a pulse.

"He's asking Ella out" Chad said and immediately looked at him stunned by what he said.

"What?" I managed to say in a very low voice, and I looked over to Brie who was still deep in conversation with Taylor.

"Yeah, I heard him talking to his friends about it, said she was hot and some other shit" Chad told me and I looked back to him.

"She wouldn't go out with a jerk like him" I said looking back at Brie.

"She wouldn't? or do you not want her to?" Chad asked with a smirk on his face and I shot him an annoyed look

"She can do whatever she wants to, I just don't think she'd go out with a guy like him" I explained to him

"You mean a guy who's not you? Admit it Troy, you like her and you don't want her dating anyone else" Chad said still smirking at me.

"I just don't want her dating Jake, he'll just use her" I sighed

"You didn't deny that you like her" Chad sing-songed

"Shut up" I said with a laugh and looked over to Brie again to see her not talking to Taylor but talking to Jake, I felt sick watching him talk to her, I could only imagine what lines he was using on her

**Gabriella Pov**

"Hey, it's Gabriella right?" I heard a deep voice ask, I looked over and saw a very tall, muscular boy standing next to me, I quickly looked him over, he looked about as tall as Troy, he had very distinct facial features, his eyes were a really icky color of green, I didn't like them, they weren't as nice as Troy's blue eyes, He had on a letterman jacket, he must play some kind of sport, by the look of his muscles I'd guess football, this guy is frickin' huge, he has very short hair, it kind of made his head look square. "Um yeah that's me"

"I'm Jake, Jake Crayton," he said with a smirk on his face, he looked me up and down, making me feel awkward and uncomfortable, out of the corner of my eye I could see Troy staring at me. "So you're new here?" I heard Jake say and I focused on him again.

"Yeah, I just moved here, I'm from California" I said in a soft voice as he moved closer to me and put his hand on the locker behind me, this guy is getting a little too close for comfort, and he's wearing some kind of stinky body spray, and way too much of it I might add.

"That's cool, How do you like it here at East High?" he asked me

"It's nice here from what I've seen so far, a lot going on" I said looking at Troy out of the corner of my eye again.

"Yeah, there is, you know, I'm captain of the football team" he said with an expecting look on his face, am I supposed to be impressed? I've never really liked football.

"That's nice" I said uninterested

"So I was wondering, I'm having a party on Saturday, do you want to go with me?" he asked and I looked up at him as he tried to move closer, if it's possible.

"Um no thanks, I'm not really into big parties, I'd rather just stay home, but thank you for asking" I said and tried to get away but he now had me caged in against the lockers. "Excuse me, I'd like to go now" I said and tried to move again but he wouldn't let me.

"I don't think you get it, I'm CAPTIAN of the football team, nobody says no to me" he spat and I cowered down

"Well she just did, so back off!" I heard and looked up to see Troy pulling Jake off me, I sent him a grateful smile, he returned it and nodded in the direction of Chad and Taylor, so I walked over to them.

"Oh my god what happened?" Taylor asked as soon as I got over there, concern lacing her tone.

"Jake tried to ask me out, I said no and he didn't take it for an answer, so he got mad and Troy came over and helped me out" I said smiling at the thought of Troy defending me.

"Awe young love" Taylor cooed

"TAYLOR!" I whined and looked down blushing.

"What's going on here ladies?" I heard from behind me, I turned around to find Troy standing right behind me smiling.

"Nothing, just talking" I smiled and we walked to class.

**Bolton Residence September 6th 2010**

The rest of the school day went on like usual, during free period Taylor and I went to watch the guys practice, it was pretty fun, they all really seem to love basketball, especially Troy and Chad, Taylor told me more about everyone, it turns out Troy and Chad have been best friends since kindergarten, Taylor met them in 2nd grade, and they met Zeke, Jason, and Kelsi freshman year.

After school Troy and I went home to find that neither of his parents were there, There was a note from his mom on the fridge.

_Troy And Gabriella,_

_Aunt Maggie's surprise party tonight,_

_Your father and I won't be home until tomorrow_

_Troy you know all the rules for when we're away_

_And NO PARTIES!_

_Take care,_

_Much love,_

_Mom_

"Looks like it's just you and me, what do you want to do?" he asked as he threw the note in the trash.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" I asked and hopped up on the counter.

**Oooh Home Alone Together, What's Gonna Happen, Will Jake Keep Bothering Gabriella? Will Troy Ask Gabriella About Her Nightmares?**

**Find Out In The Next Chapter Of Songbird. Ok I Didn't Really Like This Chapter, I Could've Worded Some Things Better And It Was Wayy to Short So Im Gonna Make The Next One Way Longer I Promise, Credit To I-Fizzy For Finally Giving Me An Idea! Thank You So Much! I'll Try To Update Sooner! Please Please Please Review, You Have No Idea How Much It Means To Me And Motivates Me! Thanks So Much For Reading!**

**Xoxo**

**-Megan!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm So Sorry That I Haven't Updated In Like Forever! School Just Started, ( High School Ahh Scary xD) And I Have A Life (Yeah Right Lol) I've Been Trying To Get Used To Waking Up At 4 Every Morning ( Yikes!) So I've Been Like Hibernating On Weekends But I Figured After All My Amazing Reviews You Guys Deserved This And Speaking Of, I Loved All The Reviews And Messages With Ideas! You Guys So Rock My Technicolor Peace Sign Socks! Last Chapter Was Kind Of Short So Like I Promised You, This Chapter Is Going To Be Wayyy Longer! Just 'Cause I Love You Guys Lol! Please Read And Review! I Love Hearing Your Opinions And Ideas On The Story!**

**P.S If You Have A Youtube Channel Add Me! My Username is xMeggyPopx Like My Pen Name On Here! Ok I'm Going To Stop Rambling And Get On With The Story!**

**I Own Nothing! 3**

**Dedication For This Chapter: I-Fizzy (For Her Amazing Ideas!)**

**Girl You Got Style**

**And That's What I Love About You**

**The Way That You Sit Back**

**(Oh How You Sit Back)**

**And Watch This Grow**

**You Got Dreams**

**And Therefore I Believe In You**

**All The Small Town People With Their Big Remarks**

**They Aint Got Jack To Say About My Movie Star**

**She's Got Style**

**ShesGotStyle- NeverShoutNever!**

**Bolton Residence September 6th 2010**

**Troy Pov**

I'm not going to lie, I kind of liked the idea of being home alone with Gabriella, it would give me the chance to ask about her nightmares, get to know her better, things like that. She's kind of shy so I'm hoping I'll be able to get her to talk with me openly, she usually seems timid around me, but I don't know why, she's like that around everyone except my mom for some reason.

I heard a noise from behind me and turned to find the source, the sight in front of me made my breath hitch in my throat, my mouth go dry, and I was at a loss for words, she was wearing a Mickey Mouse pajama top and matching shorts that made her tan legs look amazing, her hair was down, endless curls cascading down her shoulders, I noticed all her jewelry was off except for her locket, she's been wearing it ever since she got here. I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of her voice.

"Troy?" she repeated, "Are you okay?" she asked with concern

"Oh um yeah I'm fine. I just ordered the pizza so it should be here in a while, we can watch a movie if you want? There's really nothing else to do around here" I said with a laugh and she smiled

"Sure, what do you want to watch?" she asked and ran a hand through her hair.

"Doesn't matter, you can pick the movie, just NO chick flicks!" I told her and flopped down on the couch.

"Fine, how about Bill And Ted's Excellent Adventure?" she asked, and walked over to the stand where all the DVD's were.

"Sure" I said and the phone rang. I got up to go get it and left Gabriella who was putting the DVD into the player.

**Gabriella Pov**

I'm kind of nervous about staying home alone with Troy. I mean what if I have a nightmare? What if he hears me? Oh god this isn't going to be good. I put the DVD into the player and sat on the couch waiting for Troy. When he walked back into the room and started closing windows. I looked at him curiously.

"What are you doing?" I asked him

"Closing windows" he said in a 'Duh' tone

"I see that but why are you closing windows?" I asked curiously

"My mom called, she said there's a thunderstorm coming so I have to close the windows" and with that he went upstairs to close more windows.

I was terrified. Ever since I was little I've been scared of thunderstorms. And ever since everything happened with my dad, it's been way worse, the thunder, the lightning, it all reminds me about that night. Tonight's going to be hell.

**Troy Pov**

After I finished closing all the windows and turned the A/C on I went back downstairs to find Gabriella cuddled up at the edge of the couch, she looked like she was deep in thought about something, I sat down next to her on the couch and she about jumped out of her skin.

"Whoa, chill out, it's just me Brie." I said surprised at her reaction.

"Oh sorry, you just startled me, that's all" she said calming down.

"What were you thinking about" I asked her curiously

"What makes you think that I was thinking about something?" she responded defensively.

"You were staring into space, with this super serious look on your face, so either you were thinking about something or we're going to have to get you a helmet" I joked and she giggled, god I love her giggle. "But seriously, what was it? You can tell me" I said with a smile and put my arm on the back of the couch.

"It wasn't anything important" she said clearly avoiding eye contact with me.

"Please tell me Brie, I want to know" I said in a pleading tone

"Just drop it Troy" she said, pain and anger lacing her tone, I knew better than to push her so I decided to drop the subject for now, she'll tell me when she's comfortable.

About halfway through the movie Brie fell asleep. She'd been asleep for about ten minutes before the storm hit, the pizza came a little after. I wasn't too focused on the movie, I was trying to figure out a way to get Brie to tell me about her nightmare without her pulling away from me, suddenly I heard her start talking in her sleep, I looked over at her and moved a little closer to see if I could here what she was saying.

"No please, let me go" she mumbled. "Don't do this to me" tears started streaming down her cheeks. I wanted to wake her up but my curiosity got the better of me and I continued to listen to her. "Please, Dad that hurts!" she cried. I was shocked. The dream was about her dad? I couldn't take seeing her like that anymore. I was about to wake her up when she shot straight up and screamed. The lights went out and I couldn't see, but I could feel her shaking. I went and wrapped my arms around her in an attempt to calm her down.

**Gabriella Pov**

I woke up in total darkness, then felt two unknown arms wrap around me, I screamed and wriggled trying to get out of the strangers grasp, but I couldn't, I continued to try and move until I heard a familiar voice speak loudly yet soothingly.

"Shh calm down Brie" the voice spoke and I automatically recognized the person. I stopped wriggling and cautiously asked "Troy?"

"Yeah" he said softly and pulled me closer to him. "Are you okay?" he asked and even though I couldn't see him I could feel him looking at me.

"Yeah" I said unconvincingly and he stroked my cheek

"Will you be alright by yourself for a minute while I go get a few candles?"

"Yeah I'll be fine" I answered and felt him get off of the couch and wander off into the darkness. I tried to get myself together and wiped my tears away. I got into a more comfortable position on the couch and waited for Troy. I'm going to have to explain some things to him or he's going to think that I'm some crazy person. I heard footsteps approaching, I turned to see Troy walking into the room with two lit candles in his hands. He set the candles down on the coffee table and took his place on the couch and turned to me with a concerned look on his face.

"Will you please tell me about the nightmare? I heard you talking in your sleep, I know something is wrong, please tell me Brie" he pleaded. "I just want to help" he took my hand in his

"You really want to know?" I asked and looked up into his now dark blue orbs that were staring at me with intensity.

"Yeah" he said just above a whisper. I sighed and nodded as I began to tell him.

"Okay. The nightmare is kind of tied in with the reason that I moved in with your family. My mom died when I was 15, but you already know that" I said and he nodded "Well the reason she died was because of me" I looked up and he looked shocked. "I was at a cross country meet out of town and when we got back to the school it was raining really hard and I had to walk home, I was planning on just waiting for the rain to let up but after a half an hour the rain hadn't stopped and I didn't want to walk all the way home in pouring rain. So I called my mom to see if she would pick me up, she said yes so I waited for her, another hour passed and she wasn't there yet, the rain had let up a little so I walked home only to find the police at my house and my dad on the couch crying. My mom had been in a car accident on her way to get me, she died instantly. After the police left my dad got angry and yelled at me, saying it was my fault she died, and that he hated me." tears streamed down my cheeks as I tried to contain my sobs, Troy reached out and wiped my tears away.

"Oh my god Brie, that's horrible, he shouldn't be like that to you, you're his daughter, and it wasn't even your fault, you didn't know the accident was going to happen" he said soothingly as she stroked my cheek. "What else happened, I mean that was when you were 15, but you only got here a month ago, what happened that caused you to come here, and what happened in the nightmare?" he asked curiously.

"After the funeral everything got worse" I continued the story. "My dad started drinking and yelling at me, I had to do all the housework, grocery shopping, everything. He really did hate me." I spoke as more tears escaped my eyes. "Over time the fighting got even worse." a sob emitted my throat and I looked down. "Some stuff happened and in my mom's will it said if my parents were ever unable to care for me I was to be sent here" I said quickly unable to tell him the other details. I looked up into Troy's eyes to find the hard look that took over his features had been replaced with a softened look of what seemed to be confusion and sadness.

"Come here" he said in a barely audible tone and he pulled me into his arms, I couldn't take it anymore and I burst into tears and buried my face into the crook of his neck. He just held me close to him and stroked my hair, and for the first time in almost a year, I felt safe, like no one could hurt me, and I loved that feeling.

**Troy Pov**

I woke up the next morning with Brie snuggled up in my arms. I smiled as I watched her sleep peacefully. Then all the memories of last night came flooding back into my mind. How could her father, her **FATHER, **of all people, treat her like that? She didn't deserve to be treated like that. Then I thought back to the way I treated her when she first arrived here. I hated myself. I'm lucky she even gives me the time of day, let alone open up to me the way she did. My heart broke for her. There's still some questions that I would like answered, but they can wait, right now all I want is for Brie to be okay, and I'm going to make sure that she is. I heard a small yawn and looked down to see Brie waking up.

"Mmm… Hi" she said in a sleepy tone and I smiled.

"Hey there, you sleep okay?" I asked and she sat up

"Yep, just fine" she answered with a smile

"Well that's good, you hungry? There's leftover pizza from last night." I offered

"Sure sounds good" she said as she got up and walked into the kitchen.

**Gabriella Pov**

I woke up in Troy's arms confused. Then I remembered everything that happened last night. I told him everything, well not everything, but still, he knows, and god knows what he thinks of me now. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm falling for Troy, hard, but after last night any feelings that he might've had for me are most definitely gone. Who could fall for a girl with so many problems like me? Nobody. That's who.

I picked up a slice of pizza and started eating. I heard ascending footsteps, then sure enough Troy walked into the kitchen and grabbed a slice of pizza as well. After a few minutes of silence he turned to me.

"Brie there's something I have to tell you" he spoke in a nervous tone, I didn't like that tone, nothing good can come from this.

"What is it?" I asked in the same tone he used

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry" he said looking up at me with a look of shy and nervousness. My jaw dropped. Did Troy Bolton, The Troy Bolton, just apologize to me? Me of all people?

"What?" I asked in shock

"I treated you so horribly ever since you've been living here, and its not fair, you didn't do anything to me, and after all you've been thought, it was wrong, and I'm sorry, you don't have to forgive me or anything, just please accept my apology" he pleaded with sadness in his ocean blue eyes.

"O-Of course I accept it." I said still slightly shocked, he smiled slightly. "But I also forgive you." I smiled at him and a huge grin spread across his features, and he pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you so much Brie" he whispered into my hair. I smiled into his chest. We stayed like that for a moment until we heard the front door open and Lucille call.

"Troy? Gabriella? You guys here?"

"In the kitchen!" He yelled back

"Oh here you are, so how was everything last night?" Lucille asked as he walked into the kitchen with Jack behind her.

"Fine" Troy and I answered at the same time and Lucille looked at us suspiciously

"Okay then…"

"Well Gabriella and I are going to go get changed, we're hang out with Chad and Taylor later." Troy said quickly and we ran upstairs.

**No One Pov**

"Something's going on with the two of them" Lucille said to her husband who was currently finishing off what was left of the pizza.

"Something like what?" Jack asked with his mouth full.

"I don't know, but they're acting weird." she said leaning against the counter.

"Weird how?" Jack asked curiously.

"They're never together, and when I walked in they seemed pretty close." she answered.

"What do you mean by close?" Jack asked looking at his wife suspiciously as a sly grin spread across her features and he automatically knew what she was thinking, "Luci…No, Not gonna happen."

"Oh but Jack they'd look so cute together, and it's obvious that they have feelings for each other." Lucille gushed.

"And what makes you think that?" Jack questioned.

"Because.." she started and walked over to where Jack was standing and she wrapped her arms around his torso. "She looks at Troy the same way that I look at you" she smiled sweetly and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Okay, fine." Jack sighed, obviously defeated by his wife. "They would make a good couple, on their own. You, my little match maker, are not setting them up together, if they're meant to be then they'll get together on their own, without your help." Jack stated in a firm voice.

"But Jack.." Lucille whined and Jack gave her a stern look and she knew she'd lost this battle. "Fine, I won't help them, but I still think they look cute." she pouted.

"Whatever you say sweetie, whatever you say." he said with a laugh.

**Again I'm Soooo Sorry That This Was So Late, School Started And I Kinda Got Lost In The Whole First 9 Weeks Stuff And I Needed to Keep My Grades Up! I'll Try To Update More Frequently And I'm Still Looking For A Co-Writer So Hopefully I'll Find Someone To Help Out! Please Review, I Love Reading Your Reviews And Ideas For The Story! They Make Me Smile (: I Love You Guys! Please Tell Me What You Like, Don't Like, And What You Think Should Happen Next, You Guys Rock My Technicolor Socks! Bye!**

**-Megan (:**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys Its Megan! New Chapter! Woo! Haha, So We Just Want To Say That We Loved All The Amazing Reviews And Ideas That We Got! I'm Still Looking For A Co-writer And I Really Need One. I Really Don't Want This Story To Die Because Of My Lack On Inspiration L If You're Interested In Being My Co-writer Please Let Me Know, Even Just Ideas Are Extremely Welcome, And I'm So Sorry For The Lack Of Updates. But Here Is The Next Chapter And I Hope You Like It. Please Read And Review(:**

**P.S This Chapter Is Dedicated To My Troy Bolton (You Know Who You Are J)**

**I Own Nothing! (:**

**Everything You Say**

**Every Time We Kiss**

**I Can't Think Straight**

**But I'm Okay**

**And I Can't Think Of Anybody Else**

**That I'd Hate To Miss**

**As Much As I Hate Missing You**

**6 Months - Hey Monday**

**Bolton Residence September 7th 2010**

**Troy Pov**

I sat on my bed and thought about the afternoon I spent with Gabriella. She looked beautiful. I smiled at the memory that was fresh in my mind.

"…_so after four hours of crying and asking to have it amputated, the plumber got Troy's arm out of the toilet." Chad finished with a laugh and the girls were sent into yet another fit of giggles and I sent him death glare._

"_Thanks man, so much" I spat sarcastically._

"_N-no problem dude" he got out between laughs._

_We had met Chad and Taylor at the mall at about 1:00. We sat and had smoothies in a mini café in the mall, Chad and Taylor were telling Gabriella about clubs at East High, choice people to stay away from, that douche bag Jake Crayton being included. We talked for about an hour, or atleast they did, I couldn't take my eyes off of Brie. She looked drop dead gorgeous. She was wearing a purple thin strapped shirt, jean capri pants that, much to my liking, hugged her incredible curves, and gray plaid high tops. She left her hair in its natural bouncy curls that I loved, and she kept her makeup natural, that's another thing I like, she has such natural beauty, she doesn't need to cake on a bunch of makeup to get attention._

_After a while we decided to hang out at the park about 20 minutes from the mall, where Chad thought she needed to know a few "choice things" about me. So he started telling her the most embarrassing things that he could think of. Which were sending Taylor and Brie into never ending giggle fits, but all in all it was a good day, I can tell Brie had a good time, and that's all that matters._

I smiled again. I don't know what's wrong with me. I've never felt like this about anyone. I mean I've liked girls before, but not like the way I like Brie, she's different. I notice little things about her, not just her looks. The way she crinkles up her nose when she's confused, the way her face lights up over the littlest things that make her happy, and the way she obsessively plays with her hair when she gets nervous. Wow… I don't sound like a creeper or anything… Ugh what am I gonna do? I mean she's only just forgiven me for being a total douchefuck, how can I possibly tell her that I like her, I mean if she doesn't feel the same way I'll look like an idiot. I'll talk to my dad about it tomorrow, maybe he can help me sort it out. Right now all I need is a goodnight's sleep.

I got into bed and slowly started to drift into unconsciousness when out of nowhere I heard someone scream and I shot up out of bed. I ran into the hallway and I heard crying coming from Brie's room. I sprinted over there to make sure everything was alright and I saw my mom sitting on the bed with a crying Gabriella in her arms. My mom turned her head to me and shook it, silently telling me to go back to my room. I did as she asked but I sure as hell was gonna find out what was going on.

**Bolton Residence September 7th 2010**

**Gabriella Pov**

_I'm In Trouble_

_I'm An Addict_

_I'm Addicted To This Girl_

_She's Got My Heart Tied In A Knot_

_And My Stomach In A Whirl_

"Fuck My Life" I said mentally as I reached for my phone to shut off the alarm. It's 5:00 in the morning. I went to bed at 9, woke up from yet another nightmare at 12 and didn't fall back to sleep until about 4:30. Hmm 3 ½ hours. Yeah I'm totally going to be able to function today… NOT! I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and turned on the shower, I sighed when the hot water hit my skin. Showers used to be my only escape from all the pain, it's like I was in my own world, and I loved it.

After washing and conditioning my hair, I got out of the shower and went to my closet to pick out clothes. I decided on a pair of denim shorts, a white cami, and my favorite tye-dye plaid shirt, and of course my mom's locket, I never take it off. It's one of the only things I have to remember her by, other than an old song book that she gave me when I was little, she told me to write my hopes and dreams in it, and since then I did, at first my mom helped me write them, considering I was only 6 when she gave it to me. I turned to the first page and brushed my fingers across my mothers words, "To My Little Songbird, Gabriella. I Love You A Million Green Gummy Bears. Love Mami."

I smiled as tears ran down my cheeks and whispered "I love you a million green skittles mami." I started turning through pages, looking at the songs my mom and I had written together and I smiled at the first one "I Love Ice Cream" By Gabi And Mami. I giggled as I read through the silly songs we had written and then I got to the first song I wrote myself, "Maybe Romance Can Last Forever". I wrote it when I was 13, when I had my first boyfriend, Brendan, he ended up being a jerk, but I got over it. I flipped through a few more pages of songs I wrote when I was 13 and fourteen and then all the pages went blank, I stopped writing after my mom died, it just wasn't the same, lately I've been looking at it more, but nothing really has inspired me to write anything new, I looked at the clock and decided it was about time to finish getting ready, I put on two mismatched knee high socks, that's another thing I got from my mom, she never wore matching socks, she said it was bad luck, so I didn't either, and even after she died I continued to wear mismatched socks, just for her. I slipped on my converse, put on light makeup and left my room. I walked down the hallway and I heard faint singing, I walked further down and heard it coming from Troy's room, I peeked in the room and saw Troy dancing around his room with his iPod singing. I put my hand over my mouth and stifled a laugh. _he's got a great voice, I have to admit that._ I thought to myself. I left the doorway and walked downstairs to find Jack and Lucille sitting at the table talking and laughing. I stepped into the kitchen and Lucille smiled at me "You really are Maria's daughter, you two and your socks is something I will never understand." she laughed

"Mom and I would go shopping and end up with $50 worth of socks" I giggled.

"That sounds like Maria" Lucille smiled as she made her way to the counter "I made pancakes and lots of them, I hope you're hungry"

"Starving" I smiled and took the plate she handed me and I thanked her.

"So Gabriella, how are you liking East High so far?" Jack asked as I sat at the table.

"It's nice, Taylor is in all of my AP classes and in the others Troy and Chad are there so I know at least one person in all of my classes" I smiled

"Well that's good, are you thinking about joining any clubs or sports?"

"I kind of want to get settled in East High before I start doing a bunch of things after school" I answered and he nodded

After I finished my breakfast I sat on the couch waiting for Troy. I started flipping through my song book again, I really wanted to start writing again, I know my mom would want me to. But I just can't think of anything right now. Like my mom said, don't look for the music, let the music find you.

I continued to look through the book until a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Good Morning Brie" Troy said happily as he flopped down on the couch next to me.

"Morning Troy" I smiled putting the book back into my bag

"What was that?" he asked curiously

"What was what?"

"That book you had, what was it?"

"Oh nothing important, just a book" I lied avoiding eye contact. It's not that I want to hide things from him, It's just something I'm not ready to share yet, I mean if I tell him about the book he'll want me to sing, when I tell him that I don't sing anymore he'll ask why, and I don't think I'll be able to get through explaining it without breaking down again.

"Okay? Well we better get going, Taylor has some decathlon stuff to do today before school so we need to leave a little early."

"Okey Dokey" I smiled and I followed him out to the car.

**I Am So Sorry For The Lack Of Updates. I'm Just Not Inspired For This Story Any More And I Can't Find A Co-writer. If You're Interested Please Tell Me. Because If I Can't Find One I Might Just Have To Stop This Story. And I Really Think It Could Have Potential.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys(: Hope You Enjoy This Chapter(: Its Dedicated To Hitney For Her Amazing Ideas(: Please Check Out Her Stories, And Thank You For The Reviews And Subscriptions(: I So Love You Guys**

**I Own Nothing But My Ideas(:**

**Please Review(:**

**Baby I Love You**

**I Never Wanna Let You Go**

**The More I Think AboutThe More I Want To Let You Know**

**And Everything You Do**

**Is Super Fuckin Cute**

**And I Can't Stand It**

**Can't Stand It -Never Shout Never**

**East High School September 7th 2010**

**Gabriella Pov**

"No No No No No No!" I spoke frantically as I searched through my locker. Tears streaming down my cheeks as I shoved books aside desperately trying to my book.

"Whoa Brie! What's going on? What's Wrong?" a familier voice questioned from behind me.

I didn't respond, just continued searching.

Troy kneeled down next to me and pulled me away from my locker.

"What happened?" he asked with a concerned look on his face

"My book, it's gone, I can't find it. I've looked everywhere!" I cried

"It's just a book, I'm sure you can buy another copy" Troy offered.

"It's not just a book! I need to find it!" I cried and continued to search through my locker.

He pulled me back once more and looked into my eyes.

"Brie, calm down, if it's that important, I'll look for it, you need to go sit and calm down okay? I'll find it, I promise."

I don't know what it was, but something about him, about the way he said it, calmed me down immediately. I followed his orders and sat in the library and listened to my Ipod.

**Troy Pov**

"Fuck!" I yelled in frustration as my head collided with the steering wheel of my truck. I've spent all of lunch looking for Brie's book and I cant find it. I bent down looked under the drivers seat. I could see a faint blue surface, I reached farther under the seat and grabbed it. I brushed the dust off of the cover page and read it. "Gabi's Songbook" songbook? I opened the front page and read an inscription ""To My Little Songbird, Gabriella. I Love You A Million Green Gummy Bears. Love Mami." I gasped. This is why she was so upset about it, it was from her mother. I smiled. She's going to freak when I give it back. I started to flip through more pages then I abruptly closed it. She's not going to want me going through her personal things, I'll just ask her about it when I give it back.

I went inside looking for Brie, I walked into the Cafeteria was enraged at the sight in front of me.

**Gabriella Pov**

**10 Minutes Earlier**

_I know Troy told me to calm down. But I can't help think about my book, losing one of the last things I have left of my mother. I walked into the cafeteria to get food, maybe it'll calm my nerves._

_I got my food and sat down alone in the back of the cafeteria. I started to eat my food when suddenly my tray was pulled away from me. I looked up to see Sharpay glaring at me._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked angrily._

"_Um, eating my lunch?" I asked confused_

"_Don't get smart with me, I meant what the hell do you think you're doing with my Troy?" she screamed in my face and I cowered back._

"_I-I'm not doing anything with Troy" I stammered_

"_Yeah fucking right you stupid whore! Listen to me and listen good, you even think about touching Troy and I'll make your life a living hell. You understand?" she screamed._

_I did nothing, frozen in fear_

_She slapped me across my face. "I said do you understand me?" she shrieked._

"_BRIE!" I heard from across the cafeteria._

**Troy Pov**

"BRIE!" I yelled and rushed over to her side. "Are you okay?" I moved her hand away from her cheek to see a bruise already forming. At that point I saw red, no one hurts my Brie and gets away with it, I turned to Sharpay who jumped backward seeing the fury written across my face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? What did she ever do to you?" I yelled and she stepped back even further.

"I-I just told her to leave you alone, you belong with me Troy. Not that freak" she said glaring over at Brie.

"No! I Don't!. I will never be with you! I would never want to! And I don't give a shit if you're a girl I'll beat the shit out of you if you ever come near Gabriella again you understand?" I screamed.

"Yes." she sobbed and ran out of the cafeteria. I turned around expecting to see Brie but she wasn't there. I ran out of the cafeteria looking for her, I ran down the hallway, looking aimlessly for Brie, I ran past the auditorium and I heard quiet sobs. I walked in quietly and found Brie sitting on the stage crying with her knees to her chest and her head down. I ran up to the stage and put my hand on her shoulder. And she jumped back with fear in her eyes.

"Brie? What's wrong? It's just me" I asked, confused at her actions

"Please don't yell at me." she sobbed

Then the realization hit me, she doesn't like people yelling, it scares her after everything that happened with her dad.

"Oh god Brie, I didn't mean to scare you. I was trying to stick up for you, you didn't do anything wrong, I'm so sorry." I apologized

She looked up at me and moved closer. "I've never seen you so angry before, it just kind of freaked me out." she admitted

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I-"

"It's alright, I just over-reacted, don't worry about it, I really was happy that you were sticking up for me. No one's ever done that for me before, well at least not since, you know" she said, new tears formed in her eyes and I pulled her close, she sobbed into my shoulder and I rubbed her back until she stopped

"Shh, I know Brie, I know" I whispered into her ear.

After a while her sobs ended, and she lifted her head off of my shoulder.

"When I came into the cafeteria, I was actually coming to give you something." I told her

"Really? What is it?" she asked curiously

I reached over into my book bag and pulled out her book and her face lit up like the 4th of July.

"My Book!" she shrieked in delight. "You found it! Oh Troy how can I ever thank you?" she asked with the big smile still plastered across her face.

"Could you tell me the story behind the book, I mean I know it's a song book, and I read the inscription from your mom, but what else is in it?" I asked curiously and looked at the book

"Well since you found it I guess you deserve to know. Me and my mom started it when I was little, we would write silly longs in it, about ice cream, and the beach and stuff like that, and then when I got old enough to write by myself I started writing my own songs, and after my mom died.." her voice cracked "..I just stopped, I was never really inspired to write anymore, but then, a while ago, I started to write again, I figured my mom wouldn't want me to give up just because she's not here anymore, I went out to your truck free period to write because it was the only quiet place I could find, and when I went to make corrections to it later I couldn't find it."

"Well I guess that's why it ended up under the drivers seat in the truck" I smiled

"I guess so" she giggled

"So you said you finished a song in my truck?" I asked

"Yeah?" she said quizzically "Why?"

"Would you sing it for me?" I asked and her eyes widened

"Noo No No No No No No" she spoke quickly

"Please Brie? For me? The guy who risked his life to save your beloved song book?" I smiled

She giggled "Risked your life? I thought you said you found it under the drivers seat of your truck?" she asked

"Well I did, but while I was searching for it I hit my head on the steering wheel really hard" I gave her the puppy dog face and she burst into a fit of giggles

"Oh poor baby" she giggled and kissed the top of my head. I smiled and looked at her

"Please sing for me Brie?" I pleaded

"Fine, but if you laugh I'm going to beat you up" she said with a smile, I laughed

"I promise I won't laugh"

"Okay" she got up and sat at the piano and her fingers tricked over the keys. The second she opened her mouth I was amazed.

_Just when it's getting good I slowly start to freeze Just when it's feeling real I put my heart to sleep It's the memory I can see Then this fear comes over me Understand that I don't mean To push you away from me_

_Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me_

_You got a way of easing me out of myself I can't stay but I can't leave, I am my worst enemy Please understand that its not you it's what I do Just when I'm about to run I realize what I've become_

_Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me Now I wonder what you think of me Don't kow why I break so easily All my fears are armed surrounding me I can't get no sleep I keep runnin in circles around you Are you the trap I wanna fall into?_

_Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me_

My mouth hung open, amazed at her. "Brie" I finally spoke. "That was amazing"

"Really?" she asked apparently shocked at my reaction

"Really, Um, Brie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." she smiled

"Will you go out with me Friday night?" I asked nervously.

"Like on a date?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah" I smiled.

"I.."

**Cliffy! Haha Well I Still Haven't Found My Co-Writer ): If Anyone Is Interested Please Let Me Know(: Btw Huge Shout Outs To Hitney Once Again For Giving Me Ideas For This Chapter (: Make Sure To Check Out Her Stories Because They're Amazing. Just Like Her! I'll Try To Update Sooner. Please Review(: Bye Bye(:**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Merry Christmas! I hope you all had wonderful holidays(: I am so sorry about the wait! I still don't have a co-writer! I have people giving me ideas but that's about it, but I do love the ideas you guys are coming up with! And a huge shout out to Hitney who's stories are amazing just like she is! She's helped me so much and I am so thankful for her! I'm on Christmas break right now so I'm going to try and write as much as I can, because I'm in Florida with no cell service and no internet, so I have some time on my hands, but I also want to spend time with my family so I don't know exactly how much time I can spend writing. Another note, I posted a writing assignment that I had to do for English class on here and I would love feedback on what you guys think, so I'm going to stop babbling and get on with the story(: here you go! (:**

**And don't you know she is my favorite girl**

**I wanna run away for days with her**

**And if you promise not to say a thing**

**I'm gonna buy that girl a diamond ring**

**I said ooh ooh ooh**

**I think I love you**

**ooh ooh ooh**

**I think I love**

**(I love you)**

**My favorite girl**

**Favorite Girl - The Icarus Account**

**East High School September 7th 2010**

**Gabriella Pov**

"I.." I stammered. Is this really happening? Is Troy Bolton seriously asking me out? I don't believe this. A million thoughts rushed through my head, I looked at Troy, oh he probably wants an answer right? But what do I say? I sighed. He frowned.

"I understand if you don't want to. I shouldn't have asked. I should've just-" he started

"I want to take things slow" I blurted out, interrupting him.

"-left you al- what?" he asked shocked.

"I want to go out with you Troy, but I want to take things slow" I explained, his face lit up, and he picked me up and spun me around.

"Ahh! Troy! Put me down!" I shrieked. He set me down and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. When he pulled away he was grinning ear to ear.

"You have no idea how happy you've just made me." he said. I giggled. He looked like a little kid on Christmas. "C'mon, I'll walk you to class." he smiled and held out his hand. I took it, I smiled inwardly at the sparks I felt when our hands touched, they fit together perfectly. We walked out of the auditorium hand and hand, ready to face anything else the day would bring.

**McKessie Residence**

The rest of the day went well, Troy and I don't have any classes together after lunch so I didn't see him, but I was with Taylor so it's all good plus we don't have school we don't have school Thursday or Friday because of teacher planning days so long weekend! Troy had to stay after school to help his dad get ready for basketball season so I went home with Taylor, her house is so huge! And her room is gorgeous, the walls are baby pink with lilac trim, and all of her furniture was eggshell white, it matched her personality perfectly; girly, yet elegant.

"Okay so I don't know about you, but this has been the longest week ever!" Taylor sighed as she collapsed on her bed. I sat down next to her and giggled.

"I think this week has been nice, aside for Sharpay's drama that is." I said with a smile.

"Speaking of, you never told me what happened after the whole cafeteria incident. After Troy flipped out on Sharpay she started crying and ran into the girls bathroom, then she went home early." Taylor told me.

"Well that explains why I didn't see her for the rest of the day." I mumbled.

"So what happened after you ran out?" Taylor sat up coming face to face with me.

"Well when I ran out I went to the auditorium, I guess I got scared, I've never seen Troy that angry before." I started

"I don't think anyone has, he's never flipped out on anyone like that before. Even I got scared, and I've known him for years." Taylor explained.

"Well I was sitting on the stage in the auditorium, crying, nothing had been going right all day, I had lost my song book earlier that morning and then the whole thing with Sharpay I just couldn't deal anymore. So I broke down, and then Troy ran in, he found my song book, and he asked if I would sing for him, I said no, but he was persistent so I said "Okay" and I sang for him, and then.." I stopped and looked at Taylor who was on the edge of her seat with a big smile on her face.

"Then…" she said anxiously, wanting me to continue

"He asked me out!" I squealed.

"Shut up!" she shrieked in disbelief. "Oh my god! I knew it! I told Chad that you two would end up getting together! Oh my god you guys are so cute!" she squealed and grabbed my hands. "Who all knows?" she asked.

"As of right now, just you and Troy, but Chad was staying after school with Troy and Jack so he'll know soon enough." I said.

"I am so happy for you two, and I'm sure Troy's parents will be too" she said with a smile. My smile dropped.

"Oh my god, I didn't even think about what his parents would say! What if they don't think it's appropriate for Troy and I to be dating while we're living together? What if they make us break up? Oh my god, what if they kick me out? Taylor I have nowhere else to go!" I panicked and she grabbed my shoulders.

"Gabriella calm down. I've known Jack and Lucille forever, they wont get upset, they might give you and Troy a few more rules to keep things PG around the house but that's it. They wont make you two break up and they definitely wont kick you out, they love you, and they're going to love the idea of you and Troy together, especially Lucille, she's been dying for Troy to get a decent girlfriend, not the stuck up bitches he used to date." She explained.

"So they wont hate me?" I asked shyly, looking down at my hands.

"No, they wont hate you, you're like a daughter to them, they could never hate you" she said with a smile and I smiled back.

"You're right, I guess I was just getting paranoid." I said

"Exactly, everything is going to be perfect, so call Lucille and ask if you can stay over tonight, we can have a girls night, you know, nails, pizza, boy talk, everything!" she said excitedly.

"Sounds like fun." I giggled. "I'll be right back I'm going to call." I said as I stepped out into the hallway with my cell phone in my hand. I dialed Lucille's number, it ran 3 times before I heard a bubbly voice on the other line.

(_Lucille/_Gabriella)

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Lucille it's Gabriella."

"_Oh hi sweetie, what's up?"_

"I was wondering if I would be able to stay over at Taylor's house tonight?"

"_Absolutely! As long as Taylor's parents are okay with it."_

"Thanks Lucy, I'll be around in a little bit to pick up my things."

"_See you then sweetie, bye."_

"Bye Lucy."

I hung up and walked back into Taylor's room.

"My mom said that you can stay, she's going to pick up pizza on her way home from work. Did Lucille say you could stay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm so excited! I can't remember the last night I had a girls night in." I giggled

"Well this is going to be a night to remember, lots of junk food, boy talk, and mani-pedi's." she giggled.

"Sounds amazing, want to come with me to get my things?" I asked as I stood up.

"Sure, maybe we'll run into your _boyfriend_" she said and I blushed.

"We're just going on a date, he's not my boyfriend." I said looking at my feet, still blushing.

"Yet. Girl that boy is falling for you hard, according to Chad, you're all he talks about." she told me and put her hand on my shoulders. "He's going to ask you to be his girlfriend, you're going to say yes, and everything will go happily ever after, got it?" she asked with a laugh and I nodded.

"Got it!" I laughed, and we walked out of the house together.

**East High School September 7th 2010**

**Troy Pov**

"Troy!" My dad shouted and I jumped.

"Huh? What?" I asked confused.

"We've been trying to get your attention for 5 minutes, something on your mind son?" he asked.

"Only his new girlfriend." Chad said and I punched his shoulder.

"Shut up Chad, she's not my girlfriend." I said. "yet." I mumbled with a smile on my face, girlfriend, Gabriella, I like the sound of that.

"There he goes again, off in Gabriella land." Chad said with a smirk, I punched his shoulder again.

"Shut it." I spat.

"Gabriella, as in Gabriella Montez?" my dad asked

"Um, well, yeah, I asked her out." I said, stumbling over my words.

"Well congratulations Troy, I'm happy for you" he smiled

"So you're not mad?" I asked relieved.

"No I'm not mad, but there will be a few more rules for the two of you if you two are going to be dating and living under the same roof." he warned

"That's totally fine, as long as I get to go out with Brie." I said with a big smile on my face.

"C'mon lover boy, I'm super hungry, and as your best friend its my duty to clean out your fridge." Chad said slapping my back. I laughed.

"C'mon man, lets go." I laughed and ruffled his giant afro.

"Whoa! Whoa, no one, touches, the fro." he said with his hands on his head.

"Yeah, the fro, whatever, I said laughing and started my truck.

**Bolton Residence**

**Gabriella Pov**

"And then she's all like "Why doesn't he love me Ryan? I'm so beautiful!" and then she fainted!" Taylor exclaimed and I burst into another giggle fit.

"Seriously? So she's been after Troy for that long huh?" I asked as I started to calm down.

"Oh yeah, and he's constantly rejected her, he hates her guts, but in "Sharpay world" Troy is madly in love with her, but he's in denial right now." she laughed

"Wow, I mean I've liked guys before, but I've never gone crazy over them like that." I said "Poor Ryan, stuck having to put up with her all day." I said while packing my pajamas in my book bag.

"Yeah, I feel for him, we only have to deal with her at school, he's got her all the time." she said.

"How has he not gone insane yet?" I asked with a laugh.

"That, my friend, is the worlds greatest mystery." she said and I laughed.

"No, the worlds greatest mystery is why Chad never stops eating." I heard from behind me, I turned around to see Troy leaning against the door, followed by Chad who had a giant sandwich in his hand.

"Hey guys!" I laughed and continued packing. Troy came and sat next to me.

"Why are you packing?" he asked with a frown.

"I'm staying with Taylor tonight." I smiled

"Oh." Troy said still frowning.

"Quit pouting, I'll be home tomorrow." I said and he smiled. "Maybe." I mumbled.

"What was that?" he laughed and started tickling me.

"No! Troy! Stop It!" I said between laughs.

"Nope, Not until you say… Troy Bolton is the sexiest man alive." he smirked, still tickling me.

"N-N-Never!" I laughed trying to get away from him.

"If that's the way you want it then fine." he said and kept tickling me.

I squealed. "Fine! T-Troy Bolton I-is the sexiest m-man a-alive!" I gasped and he stopped tickling me. "I hate you." I pouted.

"Sure you do" he said sarcastically.

I shook my head at him and continued packing. "Well, I think I've got everything." I announced and Taylor stood up.

"We'll see you later guys." we waved at Troy and Chad and headed downstairs.

"Gabriella, wait up!" Jack called as we neared the front door.

"What is it Jack?" I asked.

"Lucy and I want to talk to you and Troy for a minute before you leave." he said and I let out a shaky breath, here it comes, he's going to make Troy and I break our date. I knew it was all too good to be true.

"Okay." I sighed and sat down on the couch, Troy sat down next to me, and Lucille walked into the room.

"Okay, so we know you two have a date Friday, and-" Jack started

"We're so happy for you!" Lucille interrupted and clapped her hands excitedly. I smiled, well it doesn't look like they're mad about it.

"Yes, we are happy for you, but there are going to be rules. First, no sleeping together. Second, bedroom doors are open at all times when you are alone together, and Third-" Jack started

"Don't rush _anything._ take things slow." Lucille said and sent a small smile my way.

"Done, done, and done. I'll never push Brie into something she isn't comfortable with, I'm just glad you guys are cool with everything." Troy said and put his arm around me. I smiled.

"You can go now Gabriella. Have fun, and make sure you call tonight before bed, just to check in okay?" Lucille asked and I nodded.

"I'll call around 9 okay?" I asked and she nodded. "Bye guys!" I said as Taylor and I walked out the door.

"Ready for girls night in?" Taylor asked.

"For sure, this is exactly what I needed." I smiled and climbed into Taylor's car.

**Please Review, They Make My Day! (:**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! Another Chapter, I wrote this a week ago, but I wanted to keep some space between chapters and get reviews! Seriously you guys make me so happy when you review, and I know I've been slacking on keeping up with chapters, but I'd really appreciate it if more people would review(: they inspire me to keep writing. I've got a bunch of new ideas so I'm going to try to write more!. I promise! Please review and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Cause when she acts like herself**

**I swear that she out shines everyone elseBut she's been feeling alone**

**And no ones fine on their own**

**Don't you know**

Yellow Shirt -The Icarus Account

**Bolton Residence September 9th 2010**

**Gabriella Pov**

"Girl you look amazing! This is definitely the outfit, it's so cute!" Taylor exclaimed as I walked out of the bathroom. I smiled.

"You're sure?" I asked looking in the mirror. I'm wearing white shorts, a red, black, and white plaid shirt, with a white camisole underneath, my locket, and my white flip-flops. My hair is down in it's natural curls and I have light makeup on.

"Absolutely, Troy wont be able to take his eyes off of you." she said and I giggled. "Where are you guys going anyway?" she asked as I sat down on my bed next to her.

"I don't know, Troy said it's a surprise, and to just dress casual, I'm dying to find out what we're doing." I giggled.

"Are you excited?" she asked and I smiled.

"I am, I hope everything goes okay." I said hopefully

"It will go great, you look beautiful." she said with a smile and hugged me.

"You're so nice Taylor, I'm really glad we're friends." I said and she smiled.

"Best friends." she corrected.

"Best friends." we hugged again, Taylor opened her mouth to say something when someone started knocking on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled, and Chad walked in the door.

"Hello ladies." he said and sat down on the bed. "Gabs, Troy's downstairs, he wants to know if you're ready." I smiled.

"Yep, tell him I'll be right down." Chad nodded and left, I turned to Taylor.

"Well, this is it." I said still smiling.

"You have to call me tonight and tell me everything okay?" Taylor asked as she grabbed her bag.

"I will, for sure." I smiled.

"Lets go." she said and we linked arms walking downstairs.

**Troy Pov**

I looked down at my trembling hands, I've never been this nervous about a date before, there's just something about Brie that, I don't know, it's going to sound corny but, she makes me want to be a better person.

I heard someone clear their throat and I looked up to see Brie and Taylor walking descending down the staircase. God, Brie looks so beautiful. I smiled and held my hand out for her when she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"You look so beautiful." I said and kissed her hand, she blushed, I love it when she blushes.

"Why thank you." she giggled. "You look pretty handsome yourself." I smiled

"Well I try." I winked at her.

"You succeed." she winked back at me and I chuckled. "So where are we going?" she asked.

"I told you, it's a surprise, which reminds me…" I pulled out a blindfold and gave it to her "Put this on when we get in the car, and no peeking." I warned. She smiled.

"Why do I have to wear a blindfold?" she asked as she took it.

"Because, it wont be a surprise if you can see where we're going." I said in an obvious tone and she rolled her eyes and I laughed. "C'mon, we should get going." I said and I held my hand out for her. She took it and smiled. I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You really do look beautiful Brie." she blushed and looked down at our intertwined hands. I led us out to my truck, I put the blindfold on Brie, and we drove off.

**Gabriella Pov**

We drove for about 15 min and the truck came to a stop. "Are we here?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're here." I lifted my hands up to take off the blindfold and I felt his hands on mine.

"But you cant take the blindfold yet." he said and I could see the smirk on his face. He's just loving this.

"Why not?" I pouted and I heard him chuckle.

"Because, we're not here yet, we have to walk." he explained and I frowned.

"How am I supposed to walk if I can't see anything?" I asked.

"I'll lead you." he said and grabbed my hand. "Don't worry, I wont let you fall." he whispered into my ear. I smiled and let him lead me to our destination.

We walked for a few minutes and Troy spoke up. "We're here Brie, you can take off the blindfold.

I took off the blindfold and let out a small gasp.

"Like it?" he asked and I just nodded wordlessly.

We were up on a secluded hill, overlooking a beautiful lake and wooded area. There was a big plaid blanket, a huge picnic basket, and a beautiful bouquet of flowers. I smiled and looked up at him.

"I love it Troy." I said and a huge grin spread across his face.

"C'mon, sit with me." I took his hand and we sat down and opened the picnic basket. There were two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, a big container of mixed fruit, four cans of Arizona Green Tea, a box of Chex mix, and a small cake with a flower on it.

"You did all this?" I asked and he smiled

"Well my mom helped me with the cake, but other than that, yeah." I smiled and picked up a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"My favorite." I giggled and took a bite. "Mmm, these are amazing." I said and took another bite.

"Well I don't want to brag, but I do make the worlds best peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in the world." I joked.

"Oh really?" I laughed.

"Yep, best in the world." he grinned and picked up a sandwich.

"Well, I'm very impressed." I said and continued eating.

"That was the plan." he smiled and I blushed.

For the rest of the afternoon we ate and talked, I learned that he'd been playing basketball since he was little, and he plans to go to the University of Albuquerque for basketball when he graduates. I want to go to Stanford University, it was my mom's and my dream to go there. I also learned he and Chad had been pretty much inseparable since they were in kindergarten. Apparently, Troy is the one who set Taylor and Chad up with each other. I think that's sweet. We were at the park for hours, just talking, and eating, we took a walk around the lake and Troy showed me his secret hide out, there's a big tree next to the lake, he said he goes up there sometimes and sits for hours, just thinking. Once it started to get dark, we packed everything up and went home, he walked me to my bedroom door.

"I had a really great time Brie, I hope we can do it again sometime, soon." he smiled.

"Are you trying to ask me out again Mr. Bolton?" I giggled and he blushed. _Aw, he looks cute when he blushes._

"Maybe." he smiled, "What do you say?" he asked and leaned against the wall.

"Absolutely." I said and his face lit up.

"I can't wait." he said and I giggled. "Goodnight Brie." he said quietly and leaned in slowly.

"Goodnight Troy." I leaned in slowly and just as our lips were about to touch, he turned and kissed my cheek softly.

"I don't want to push you to far to fast." he said quietly and my heart swelled, after everything that's happened, hearing that meant the world to me. I smiled.

"Thank you Troy, for everything." I smiled and he pulled me into a hug.

"Anything for you Brie, sweet dreams." he whispered and pulled away.

"Sweet dreams wildcat." I said softly and entered my bedroom.

I sat down on my bed and grabbed my cell phone, I dialed Taylor's number and waited for her to answer.

(Gabriella/_Taylor)_

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Taylor, it's Gabi."

"_Ah! Oh my god, how did the date go, what was the surprise? Did you kiss? I need details!"_

"Whoa, slow down, haha, first off, the date was amazing, he took me for a picnic in the park on his little secluded hill near the lake, it was beautiful, and so thoughtful. We sat up there and talked for hours about friends, college, just getting to know each other, and then we took a walk around the lake and talked more, and we came home."

"_Aw, that's so sweet, you guys are too cute. Did you kiss?"_

"He kissed my cheek when he walked me to my door."

"_Aww."_

"Oh and I forgot to mention, he asked me out again!"

"_Oh my god! When?"_

"I don't know yet."

"_I'm so happy for you Gabi, Troy is such a sweet guy, and I'm glad you're happy, you deserve it."_

"Thanks Taylor, I'm so lucky to have a best friend like you."

"_Aw, I love you Gabi."_

"Love you too. Well I'm going to go, I'm super tired. I'll call you tomorrow, Maybe we can all do something together?"

"_Sounds like a plan. Later Gabi"_

"Bye Taylor."

I hung up the phone, put on my pajamas and climbed into bed.

"_Hello?" I called out, no one answered. I looked around, I was in the woods, alone, cold, scared, "Hello? Is anyone there?" I called out again, no answer, I looked around frantically until I heard a voice._

"_Brie!" a voice called out from behind me. I turned around to see Troy sitting on a branch in a big tree. His tree. He held his hand out for me. "C'mon, I wont let you fall." he smiled and I took his hand, he helped me up onto the branch and we sat together._

"_Why are we here?" I asked him and he stroked my cheek._

"_Because you're safe here, you're safe with me Brie." he whispered as he leaned in. I leaned in as well and our lips brushed against each other's softly before Troy pulled away. I sighed._

"_Brie?" he asked softly._

"_Yes?" I asked._

"_It's time to wake up." he said._

I woke up to see Troy sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Troy?" I asked drowsily.

"Well good morning sleepy head." he chuckled. "C'mon you've got to get up, Taylor called and she wants us all to hang out at her place today." he explained and I sat up.

"Oh, okay, I'll go get ready." I said as I stood up. Troy leaned against my wall.

"Hey Brie?" he asked.

"Yeah Troy?"

"What were you dreaming about." he asked and my cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

"Um, why?" I asked, looking down at my feet.

"When you were asleep, you said my name…" he trailed off and my cheeks got even redder.

"I-I um, I, well.." I stuttered and he smiled.

"Don't be embarrassed, I dreamt about you too." and with that he left and I couldn't help but smile, he dreamed about me, me, Gabriella Montez. I stepped into the shower and let the hot water wake me up fully and I sighed, I just have a feeling that today's going to be a great day.

I finished my shower and did my hair and makeup, I left m hair in its natural curls and put on light makeup, I threw on a pair of worn jeans, a black and white raglan shirt, and my black high tops. I walked downstairs to find Lucille sitting at the table with a cup on tea, reading a book.

"Good morning Lucy." I smiled and sat down across from her.

"Oh good morning Gabriella, I didn't hear you last night, did you sleep well." she asked and I smiled. I hadn't had a nightmare last night, for the first time in ages, I actually slept through the night.

"Yeah, I slept great actually." I said and she smiled.

"That's great honey, so, how was the date?" she asked, sitting up straighter.

"It was really great, the cake you and Troy made was amazing." I said and she smiled.

"It was mostly Troy, he just needed me to help him with measurements and such. You know he really is crazy about you Gabriella, I've never seen him this way over a girl before." she smiled and I nodded.

"I'm pretty crazy about him too, he's so sweet, and funny, and caring, he's amazing." I gushed and she smiled.

"I told Jack that you and Troy would end up together, I just knew it, the way you two looked at each other and the way you guys act around each other, it was bound to happen eventually, and I'm so glad it did, especially for you Gabi, after everything, I'm happy that you're able to let Troy into your life, you deserve to be happy sweetheart." she said and put her hand on top of mine.

"Thank you Lucille. You've become a second mom to me, and I am so thankful for that." I smiled and her eyes got teary.

"I think of you as a daughter Gabi, if you ever need me, I'm always here." I felt tears well up in my eyes and I nodded. "Oh come here." she said and I stood up and hugged her.

"I love you Lucy." I said softly

"I love you too Gabi." she said.

We stayed like that for a moment until we heard someone clear their throat from behind us. We turned around to find Troy standing in the doorway.

"I feel like I'm interrupting something important." he said with a confused look on his face. Lucille and I laughed.

"You kids go on now, tell Taylor's parents I said "Hello". Lucille said and we nodded.

"Bye Lucy!" I called as Troy and I walked out of the house.

"So what was that about back there?" Troy asked and I smiled.

"Nothing, we were just talking." I said and he nodded.

"But if you were just talking, why were you crying?" he asked curiously and I looked at him.

"I'm just really thankful for your mom, since my mom died I haven't had that mother figure in my life, and Lucy's it now, I was just telling her how much I appreciate her." I explained and he smiled.

"She really loves you, you know? My dad does too, you're the daughter they never got to have. When my mom had me there were complications and she's not able to have any more kids, and she's always wanted a daughter. I'm really glad you two have each other." he said and I smiled.

"I'm pretty glad myself." I laughed and he chuckled.

"C'mon, Taylor and Chad are waiting." and with that he got in his truck and drove off.

**Please Review! (:**


End file.
